


Your Crepe Paper Dreams Come True

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dancing, M/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For wincestielforever, who prompted: "maybe they could meet at a school dance and fall in love hehe XD".</p><p>Took some liberties with the prompt. AU where Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel, and Meg all work at a middle school. Sam/Gabriel with side Megstiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Crepe Paper Dreams Come True

"Did you sign me up to chaperone the freakin' Valentine's dance?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Dean said.

"...Why?!"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You scared of a little pink and red, Sammy?"

Sam pulled a face, his gaze cool. "You _know_ how the kids are at those things, Dean,."

"Yeah, and you don't think you'll be a giant buzzkill? You're huge. And moody. And you like 'psychology'," Dean said, complete with air quotes.

"You know, it's not even gonna work!" Sam complained. "They won't listen to me, Dean."

"Are you kidding me? Those little shits can't get enough of you!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to believe me, but it's true. You may be a nerd, but you're nice, you obviously give a crap about the material, and you're strict enough to keep 'em on track. You were _made_ for this kind of a gig."

Sam's lip twitched up in the corner for a moment. "Yeah. Well."

"This dance won't be as bad as you expect."

"Then why don't you do it?" Sam countered.

"I'm gonna."

"Oh." Sam blinked.

"Yeah. See? You think I'd throw my brother to the teen wolves without goin' in myself?"

"Yeah, I did think that. But...uh. Good. Thanks." 

Dean gave a nod. "Hey, Sammy? Wear somethin' that brings out those eyes."

"Fuck you," Sam said.

***

"I like it here. I really think that I'm...," a faint smile came over his face, "doing a service. I feel as if they appreciate my teaching."

Sam smiled too, then looked down the half of his sandwich that was still left for a moment. He wished he could feel as great about his abilities as Cas felt about his own. "That's really great, Cas," Sam said.

"And of course, math is just.... _wonderful_. I have....I have the best job in the world."

"That's a little lame," called the janitor, whose name was Gabriel. Sam and Cas turned on their usual wooden bench to look at him. "But good to hear," he added. "Hey, Cas."

Cas nodded at Gabriel. 

"How do you two know each other again?" Sam asked. 

"We were roommates in college," Gabriel explained. "Though _that_ didn't last long. I think I traumatized him," he added in a stage whisper.

"You...didn't," Cas said in that uncertain tone he generally used during any kind of social interaction not involving facts and theories.

"I was a little wild back then. We still do stuff every once in a while, when he's not doting on those mathletes. Don't we, Cas?"

"I loved being in the mathletes growing up," Sam sighed. Cas already knew that, but Sam still felt like he needed to say it whenever he thought about it. The mathletes had been such a fun opportunity to compete in a healthy, nobody-gets-hurt way.

"He's into sports," said Gabriel. "Doesn't seem the type, does he?" Sam glanced at Cas, who was staring coolly at a tree. Cas liked Gabriel, but sometimes Gabriel told too much about him for his tastes. But Sam appreciated the insights into Cas, who sometimes seemed a little lonely. "Sometimes he comes over to watch the game with me and eat all my food."

"I...do _not_...."

"Yes, you do," Gabriel said. He turned to Sam. "He does," he said with a serious nod. Then, when Sam smirked slightly at the idea, he threw Sam a wink before moving to water the rest of the flowers.

Sam chuckled. "He seems pretty harmless, at least."

"Harmless, yes. Embarrassing? Yes too."

"I've known you for two years now and we've never watched a game together," Sam pointed out. To be fair, they'd only had drinks a couple times at Cas's small, clean apartment. They mainly just spent time together at work.

"I don't have a television."

"Oh. Well, I have one. If you...ever wanted to come over."

Cas raised an eyebrow. He'd think about it.

***

Sam didn't bring it up to Cas when he saw Cas's name on the list of chaperons, though he was glad to see it. They usually spent lunch in silence, sometimes only interrupted by Cas's comments about the flora and fauna. Cas had a crazy amount of knowledge in his head about the most random things. He was some sort of genius. He liked to keep most of his genius to himself and only let out little bits at a time, and Sam respected that.

***

When Sam and Dean walked into the multipurpose room, Sam didn't expect to see Gabriel, the custodian, wearing a pretty sharp-looking suit and sporting a bruising cheek.

"Hey, aren't you the janitor?" Dean asked.

Gabriel nodded. "Yep. And I'm here in Cas's stead."

"What's with the cheek?" Dean asked with slight concern.

Gabriel grinned brightly, looking from Sam to Dean. "Well, I signed Cas up. I was sure I could convince him to go. He didn't like my lack of consideration, and now, well," he spread his arms out, "here I am." 

"Sounds like Cas," Dean commented before heading over to check out the decorations and snag a couple cookies. Sam swallowed at the truth in the statement. Cas was usually quiet and gentle, but there was a strength in him that Sam never desired to see aimed full force at him.

"He's your brother, right?" Gabriel asked.

Sam watched with something between interest and disgust as Dean stuffed a cookie into his face. "Yeah. So, wait. Why'd you think Cas would go? It doesn't exactly seem like his scene."

Gabriel looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I saw your name on the list, and...I assumed he was kind of...into you."

"Oh! Wait, is Cas gay? Er, into guys, anyway?"

Gabriel shook his head a little helplessly. "I don't know _what_ he is, besides pissed at me. But he's closer to you than he is to just about anyone right now, besides me, and I worry about him. I don't want him to stay all alone."

"No," Sam said. "I don't either."

"Are you into him at all?"

Sam tilted his head. "Hadn't really thought about it. I guess he's alright."

"Not your type?"

"Not really," admitted Sam. "I kind of fall for jackasses."

Gabriel snorted. 

"No, I mean it," Sam laughed. "I had more luck, at one point, but," he sighed. "My longest relationship...uh. Never mind." He wasn't ready to talk about Jess and the accident yet. He barely knew Gabriel.

"I'm trying to get more serious, myself," Gabriel offered. "I mean, I'm kind of tired of my own loneliness."

"What about you? Do _you_ like Cas?"

" _God_ , no. We're like brothers," Gabriel smiled. "I had my money on you, because you're hot, but nice enough that he feels comfortable around you in spite of it." Sam looked confused, so Gabriel explained, "Hot people tend to intimidate him."

Sam chuckled, taking a sip of his punch. "Well, I doubt I'm hot enough to intimidate anyone."

Gabriel shot Sam an incredulous look.

"What?" Sam squirmed a little. "You don't agree?"

Gabriel gestured to Sam. "As a matter of fact, I don't. Man, someone needs to buy you a mirror."

Sam flushed and nervously adjusted his tie. He was trying to find some way to reply, voice suddenly not seeming to want to work, when kids started filing in. 

Gabriel pat Sam on the back suddenly. "If you need a spatula to scrape apart some of these little buckets of hormones, let me know. I think I have an extra." He winked. And then he was across the room, and Sam's eyes had followed him for way too long.

***

"So, that janitor's kind of weird, huh?" Dean asked

"Gabriel? Yeah. Apparently he just wanted Cas to get out more, though. He thought Cas liked me."

"Doesn't he?"

"I don't think so. Not like that. No, I think he kind of likes...." Sam paused, searching the room for a second. "Isn't Meg here?"

"Yeah," Dean said, eyebrows raised as he watched her dance with no one, flitting around in a long, floaty skirt and a glittery sweater. He pointed, and Sam saw her. "You know, we went out for drinks once. I don't think I'm her type, though."

"Too obnoxious?" Sam teased.

"Actually...yeah. I think she likes quiet guys who love nature and don't eat red meat and shit like that. Losers, basically. Like Cas. Hippies."

"Dean, this is perfect."

"She'd terrify him, though, wouldn't she?"

"No. Look, Dean," Sam said, "you don't understand. He like...has actual conversation with her, sometimes. Mainly about facts, but, hey, she likes that. Dean, we could pull this off. Why didn't I think of this?"  


"Because you need me in order to think."

"Pull what off?" Gabriel asked.

"Cas and Meg," said Dean.

"Meg?" Gabriel looked over at where Sam and Dean had their eyes glued. "Oh, Ms. Masters. Not bad."

"I'm gonna go talk him up!" Dean exclaimed, handing his punch to Sam, nearly spilling it on Sam's sleeve.

"Dude!" Sam watched with interest and slight worry as Dean approached and whispered something to her, but she was in an indulgent mood. They started to dance a little, and the kids gave them a little room, some of them stopping to watch.

"He never told me he liked her."

"He never told me either, not in so many words," admitted Sam, "but it might be worth trying."

Suddenly, Gabriel reached out and took Sam's hand. "Care to dance?"

"What?"

"Hey, everybody's doing it. C'mon. It'll be fun!"

"This is a...this is like...a slow song," Sam gulped.

"So?"

Sam frowned. "Aren't we...supposed to set a good example, even if Dean won't?"

Gabriel reached for Sam's waist. "We'll look more silly than anything. You're what, 6'3"?"

"6'4"," Sam flushed a little.

"It's a Valentine's dance," Gabriel said loudly, looking at the kids around. "They don't care. Do you care? Do _you_ care? What about you, in the blue? No?"

The kids gave him weird looks. "Aren't you the janitor?" one of them asked.

"Yes," Sam said. "Yes, he is."

Gabriel started to move, just a little. There was still a good amount of space between them, and really they probably did look more silly than anything.

"Fine," Sam huffed, still a little pink.

"You embarrass easily. It's cute," Gabriel said.

"Seeing as you're so shameless, I guess your embarrassment had to go _somewhere_ ," Sam muttered.

"Oh, I'm not shameless. I just like you. And I'm glad Castiel punched me in the face. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, with you, looking ridiculous."

"Yeah. You'd be looking ridiculous without me," Sam huffed, looking over Gabriel's shoulder instead of at him, unable to meet his gaze.

The kids around shook their heads or laughed, but no one seemed upset, so Sam finally took a deep breath, sighed, and let Gabriel direct him a little bit to "Earth Angel."

"I hate this song," Sam said, but he laughed briefly as he let Gabriel direct him into a spin he couldn't exactly complete with Gabriel still holding his hand, not without looking like a serious oaf. He let go, then joined their hands again, sorry to admit to himself that he liked the way the hand felt so _small_ in his, but strong too.

Dean came up and tapped him on the shoulder just as the song was ending, and Sam apologized, but Gabriel waved the apology off.

"That was fun, Sam," he said with a smile that twinkled in his eyes, heading toward the refreshments table without further comment.

"What's up?" Sam asked, a little breathless.

Dean stared at Sam for a moment. "You need to ask out that janitor," he said. "That's what's up."

"What?" Sam looked over at Gabriel as he snatched a cookie. "No! I mean...why?"

"Because he's _actually_ not so bad. Better than the shmucks you usually go for."

"Hey!"

"Sam, seriously, your track record is _horrible_. Ask him out."

" _No_ ," Sam protested.

"Sam."

"You think he'll say yes?" Sam murmured. Had Sam ever asked anyone out? He didn't think so. He couldn't remember. Usually, he waited for others to make the first move.

"He'd be crazy not to. You're a Winchester."

Sam sighed. "Yeah. The one with the...bad track record." The Winchester in him was all by accident. He was the odd man out every time.

"You were smiling, Sam. I saw you. And...blushing. You'll regret it if you don't. Maybe not tonight, but soon? Maybe?"

"Okay," Sam finally said, only partly just to get Dean off his back.

***

"I'm going to, um. Sam, would you mind excusing me?"

Sam looked up. "Sure." His gaze finally found what Cas was trying to avoid drawing attention to: the waving science teacher. "Oh! Wow. Sure, Cas. Go ahead!" Sam said. "Don't keep her waiting, okay?"

"We're going to. Ah. We're going on a walk," Cas swallowed.

"Go get her, tiger," Gabriel said, and Sam jumped slightly, though Cas merely tensed. They turned around to see him. "Go on, Cas."

Cas stood uncertainly and started to shuffle his way toward her. The softest smile Sam had ever seen grace her face appeared, and she offered her arm so Cas could take it.

Gabriel pushed Cas's nearly-empty lunchbox over and sat down in Cas's spot, hiding one of his hands behind him. "Um. Here." He shoved one of the most beautiful blossoms from the school flowers towards Sam. It was a...what kind were they again? Sam didn't know, but it was purple, and pretty, and he took it carefully.

"For me?" Sam teased.

"Definitely. You seem like a guy secure in your masculinity."

"I don't really like flowers," Sam admitted, though he turned it this way and that and couldn't help but look at it with curiosity.

"But you're not gonna punch me for it, so we're good. Throw it away if you want."

"Maybe I'll press it," Sam said thoughtfully. He looked over at Gabriel. "Thanks."

"Hey," Gabriel said, scratching at the back of his neck, "I've been thinking."

"Yes," Sam said with certainty.

"Yes?" Gabriel's lip quirked at the quick response. "You'll come rob a bank with me? We'll plot to kill to the governor? You'd like to come and have a Shirley Temple movie marathon at my place and we'll give each other facials?"

Sam laughed. "You know what I'm saying yes to."

"Yeah. Maybe I do, Sam."

"What's a date with you look like anyways?"

"I don't really date. I screw around. My last relationship...was kind of a disaster. We could go to dinner, maybe hang out and watch some movies. You like movies?"

"Books, usually. Though I don't mind horror," Sam admitted. "And, uh," he winced, "I do like old black and white movies, including...Shirley Temple. Totally sexy, right?" He stared down at his little purple flower.

"Hey, man, you can't hate on a good thing. I love horror, and I really do have a couple old movies. I can even cook."

"You can cook?!"

Gabriel did the whole stretch-and-put-your-arm-around-your-date thing. Sam didn't seem interested in stopping him. "You better believe I cook," Gabriel said. "I wanted to be a chef at one point, among a bunch of other things. I know how to impress, even if I don't usually keep romantic interests around for long."

"But things'd somehow be different with me?" Sam pulled away slightly, though not far enough he was away from the influence of Gabriel's comforting arm across his shoulders. "That doesn't really happen overnight, does it?" At least, it didn't happen for Sam.

"Hey, I've had my fun. And you maybe haven't had enough of it."

"Enough fun?" Sam's brows rose.

"Yeah."

Sam thought about his childhood, about all the traveling, about his dad, about his mom's death, Jess's death. But then again, Sam barely did anything that wasn't related to teaching. "Yeah? Well...maybe you're right." Sam inched slightly closer on the bench. 

"I'm right?"

"Yeah. You're on. Sometime this week. We'll do this," Sam confirmed.

Gabriel reached into Cas's lunchbox and pulled out a ziplock bag, snacking readily on a few dates and saying, "I kind of like the sound of Monday myself."

"Wow. You're really eager, aren't you?" teased Sam. Sam felt really suspicious of Gabriel for that, actually.

Gabriel laughed. "Too soon? How's Tuesday sound? It'll give you time to get your hair done."

"Fine. I have nothing against Tuesday," Sam shrugged with a smile he couldn't help.

They sat and talked about what kind of stuff Gabriel could cook until Cas came back and glowered at Gabriel for eating all the dates. Gabriel was absolutely unrepentant.


End file.
